Date
by manycolouredeyes
Summary: A post Elder Tales story. Now back in the real world, Shiroe received a phone call from Akatsuki. ONE-SHOT


_**A/N:** I have officially fallen in love with this pairing and the lack of fanfics on them just saddens me so why not write one myself?_

_Hi all! This is my very first Log Horizon fic! To make things clear, this happens after they managed to to real world (of course, I have no idea how or when it will happen) and since I have no idea what is Akatsuki's real name, I decided to just use the name of her voice actress._

_I hope you guys enjoy this! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All of it belongs to Mamare-sensei. Thank you for writing this wonderful story!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Date<strong>** (Shiroe X Akatsuki)**

* * *

><p>Shirogane Kei, or Shiroe, was sitting in front of his computer when his phone rang. The name 'Akatsuki' flashed on the screen as the phone continued to ring.<p>

"Hel-"

"Are you free now?"

He was taken aback at her brashness, not that he was not used to it already, but it still surprised him now and then. He scowled and looked at his computer screen, where the autoCAD application was still on.

"No, why?"

He replied honestly and clicked the 'save' button for his half finished work. Better be safe than sorry. There was a long pause and he could imagine how she looked like at the moment. Her brows furrowed and her lips slightly puckered.

"Are you free this evening?"

"Eh?"

He looked at the time; 2:35 PM. Once again his eyes fell on the computer screen and the stack of papers on the desk. He had originally planned to go through his assignments today but the fact that she had called him and insisting on asking whether he was free means that she was really in a tight spot.

"I can spare an hour or two. Why? Is anything wrong?"

"Good. Then let's meet at the diner by the station."

That was the last thing he heard her say before the line went dead. A vein popped in his head and he was tempted to throw his phone across the room and scream.

_'The nerve of that woman!'_

He thought angrily. It was rare for him to get angry so easily but with her, he seemed to get more emotional than usual. Naotsugu would tease him to no end if he found out. Him and Marie-nee.

Shiroe took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and once he did, his mind started analyzing what just transpired a few minutes ago. Akatsuki never mentioned why she would like to meet but she did sound, nervous? And now that he thought about it, it was quite rare for her to call him. She would usually send a text or he would call her.

Worry began to bubble up in his gut. Whatever it was, it must something really important.

* * *

><p>Evening soon came faster than he had expected. The pile of papers on his desk had decreased ever so slightly but his assignments were not due until next week anyway. After taking a quick shower and dressed simply, he head out to the station.<p>

As much as he told himself to keep calm and not to over think things, he eventually found himself running to the diner.

* * *

><p>"He is coming right, nee-chan?"<p>

"Yes."

Katou Emi or Akatsuki, replied simply and nervously clenched her phone. She felt bad, _really bad_, for lying to Shiroe. She also felt weak because she actually agreed to her younger sister's plan.

It all started that morning when her sister barged into her room, exclaiming loudly that she was going to a group date. Not one who bothered much about relationships, Akatsuki just listened to her sister rambled on, blindly agreeing to whatever she was saying.

"...so you're coming right?"

Akatsuki blinked before realizing who her sister was referring to.

"Me? Going on a blind date?"

"Of course! After that_ incident_, all you do is stay at home or attend classes. You need to go out once in a while, you know."

The incident her sister was referring to was the Apocalypse where those who played the game Elder Tales, found themselves stuck in the game for almost three months though in the game it was one year.

It had already been a few months since they went back to the real world but it still felt like yesterday, she was back in Elder Tales. Even now, Akatsuki wished she could become the assassin she was and just disappear somewhere.

A part of her wanted to decline but a part of her also agreed to her sister. Maybe going out would be a good change for her.

"Okay, fine. I'll go."

She said quietly, hoping that her sister could not hear her but she did. She gave her a hug before skipping out the door.

And that was how she ended up sitting in the diner with her sister and two other girls. Sitting in front of them were two guys, both freshmen in college. Another guy, who is around Akatsuki's age apparently, was on his way.

And where does Shiroe fit into all this?

"Is that him?"

Her sister whispered to her and she looked up. A man walked into the diner, his breathing heavy as if he was running. He straightened his glasses and looked around the diner until she caught his eyes.

Akatsuki shyly raised her hand, a poor attempt to wave at him and she saw him smile. When he was walking towards their table, her sister leaned closer with a coy smile.

"He's cute. I never knew you had a cute friend, nee-chan."

Akatsuki jabbed her sister's ribs with her elbow but she just continued to snicker. When Shiroe was by their table, her sister stood up and held out her hand.

"Shirogane Kei-kun? From T University?"

"Yes, that's me," he answered cautiously, occasionally eyeing Akatsuki who was looking away, her face red with embarrassment.

"Thank you for coming on such notice. I'm Rin, Emi's sister."

"Nice meeting you," Shiroe said politely and shook Rin's hand and sat down next to the two guys, Akatsuki sitting right in front of him.

The last guy of the group arrived shortly after Shiroe and a round of introduction was done with Akatsuki looking like she would like to disappear. Shiroe was smart enough to figure out that she was forced to find another guy as one of the intended ones caught the flu. Throughout the meeting, he was pleasant and civil, which made Akatsuki felt more and more guilty for dragging him into this.

Although he was surprised by the sudden turn of events, Shiroe was glad he decided to come. It had been a while since he socialized with others and being able to see Akatsuki all dressed up was indeed, worth it.

Her long black hair was braided and slung over her left shoulder. There were hints of eyeshadows and lipgloss. Unlike her look in Elder Tales, he felt that she looked more mature now. More like a woman than a little girl.

When the group finally decided to move their venue to a karaoke bar, Akatsuki immediately spoke up and declined.

"I still need to finish up my assignment," she explained. Rin gave her a hard look but decided to let it go. She did managed to get her sister out of the house. The others gave her an understanding nod and Shiroe too, took this opportunity to take his leave.

"You're leaving too, Shirogane-kun? Then can you walk my sister home? Despite her age, it still worries me to think of her going back alone at this hour." Rin said. Akatsuki could sense the sly intent behind her words and she glared at her sister.

"Rin! He lives at the opposite direct-"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Akatsuki's jaw dropped at Shiroe's reply. Rin thanked him, winked at her before going off with the rest of the group. Once they were out of her view, she turned and gave Shiroe a pointed look.

"I can walk home on my own."

She proclaimed and started to walk towards the station.

"Your sister is right. It is not safe for you to go back on your own," Shiroe followed her quietly from behind.

"I am not a child."

"And you're also not an Assassin anymore, _Emi_," Shiroe deliberately used her given name to drive through his point. At this Akatsuki shut up.

They were both silent until they reached the station.

"I should be fine from here on, _Shirogane Kei-kun_," Akatsuki lifted her face so she could look directly into his face. "And thank you...for coming."

"I told you sister I'm walking you back home, not to the station, _Katou Emi_," he rested his hand on her head.

Akatsuki blushed and looked anywhere but his face. She muttered a quiet 'fine'. Shiroe smiled and placed his hand on her shoulders instead. The station was crowded and as they waited for the train, he pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose sight of you," he explained lamely but she could see his ears turning red.

"I never said anything," she replied and relishing his warmth. Her fingers found their way to his hand that was on her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please drop in a review and tell me what you think about it!_


End file.
